


Sweet

by alienbahby (sunwashigh)



Series: Prompt Me [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Finnrey, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Probably ooc, Prompt Fill, idk where i was going with this lol, post-movie obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/alienbahby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn tells Rey he loves her for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like writing finnrey and got a little prompt. no bonus points though  
> Prompt: Finn tells Rey he loves her for the first time. Bonus points if they're in a life threatening situation and Finn "Could've picked a more romantic setting, but I love you, too!"

He couldn't believe she was here. It finally set in the realness of their situation. They had coordinates to a small, but vital base of the First Order and were sent to be the infiltrators. But that was tomorrow. For now, they were in the cramped space of the Falcon's resting area, Chewie in the cockpit making their way. It had been a long night for the trio, getting the information out of an old transmitter of a TIE fighter. But boy was it worth it.

She rolled over, facing his chest. Rey tossed and turned when she slept. Finn grown used to it, sharing spaces like this with her. He chalked it up to her being alone for so long. Her buns were messy and unkempt from the movement, strands falling on her face. He brushed a strand that rested on her cheek, up to be behind her ear. She scrunched up her nose, feeling the gesture. Her dark hazel eyes opened, the face fading away. 

"Do you think we are close now?" It was Finn's idea not to go light speed. The First Order had to know they had the information, on high alert. He thought for a moment, "I don't know." She sat up, her hand going to her hair. "We should find out." 

He watched only for moment as she took the buns down, to redo them. "Why don't you wear your hair in a different style?"

The young Jedi turned, tie in her mouth, as she twisted. It didn't matter now if she wore the same clothes for her family to return to Jakku. She was with her family now. She simply shrugged when she finished one bun. "Habit. Don't suppose you have tips?" She winked while a playful smirk rested on her lips. "You could wear it down." Rey paused as she gathered her hair for the next one. "I don't know." Her reply was soft, unsure as she faced away from him finishing up. 

"I do like the buns. Don't get me wrong." The former storm trooper moved to the edge of the bed. She looked over her shoulder quickly, not convinced. "Is it wrong for wanting consistency?" In her defense, she ditched the Jakku garb as soon as she got comfortable, a new outfit branded with the Resistance like everyone else. Finn frowned, had he said the wrong thing? "No. Nothing wrong with that." He reached out before bringing his hand back. He didn't think she'd be comfortable. She relaxed, sighing. "Maybe I'll ask General Organa if she knows any comfortable styles..." Rey leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Change... It's good right?" Her voice squeaked at the end and she stood so he couldn't see the heat rushing to her face. 

The words bubbled from his mouth before he could realize what he was saying. The small peck on the cheek was enough, the way she looked at him before she hid her face in embarrassment. "I love you." The girl looked back, turning on her heel. "What?" He looked away, avoiding her eyes. "I said, change is good." She cocked her head to the side. "Are you lying to me?" He kept his eyes on the door behind her. He did love her, that was true. But now didn't feel right to let it be known. "Not quite." Her brow furrowed, "Finn..." His name on her lips felt right. 

The man stood, taking her hand in his carefully. She was far from fragile, but he didn't want her to break away. "I don't know if now is appropriate." She repeated his name, growing a little agitated. The ship rocked a little and she glanced at the door. She had to help her co-pilot. 

"Can it wait?" She asked, squeezing his hand. 

He squeezed back, knowing it could, but now that it was out, left his lips, he wanted to say it again. He wanted to tell everyone. I love Rey, I love Rey. I love you, Rey. How sweet it felt saying the phrase. It fit her. He caught himself just staring at her confused eyes trying to search for the answer within his. I love you, I love you. 

"I love you." He whispered it, lost in thought still. 

She froze, surprised. Did he mean it? Did he really mean it? It was his turn to frown. She wasn't saying anything. In his mind, he pictured her throwing herself in his arms, saying it back. Instead, she balked. "I have to go help Chewie." 

Finn watched confused, wishing Poe was here to help explain from an outside perspective. Was he being too forward with his confession? She couldn't have walked out fast enough. He sat back down, brooding and mulling over the situation. The sudden jolt caused him to fall back in the small cot. Light speed. When they stopped, he remained on the bed, looking up at the metal ceiling. Why didn't she say it back? He also waited for the telltale signs of a fight waiting for them.

Nothing happened.

The door opened after a few moments. He didn't bother in looking over. "Did you really mean it?" Her voice cracked. Finn got to his feet quickly. "Of course!" He closed the space between in long strides. She couldn't quite meet his eyes. "You really do?" He nodded, a wide smile painting his face. "Yes Rey. I love you." His heart leapt, saying it again. 

The Jedi smiled, looking at his chest. It meant the world, no more than that to hear it. "I love you t-" The alarms triggered on, and the two jumped. "First Order!" They both say before running out of the small room. Finn hid a small victorious grin as he heads to the gunner position. As well as being on the side of the light and righteous, he also had the love of the one person he cared about more than anything else. Nothing could stop them now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :')


End file.
